


My mini crewmate

by Otakutroicata



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakutroicata/pseuds/Otakutroicata
Summary: *You have a cool hat there, Pinky! Can I become your mini crew~?*
Relationships: Pink/Purple (Among Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	My mini crewmate

*How did we get to this?*

That was the question that ran through my head in my last minutes before death while watching you lose the life in your eyes and trying helplessly to reach for your gloved hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We went to space three months ago. You were the first crewmate I met. Your antics were funny. I didn't feel like an outcast with you.

A week into the program I realized that 4 out of 10 people were with their children so that they can boast to them about their profession. I envied them, really. I couldn't have kids because of medical reasons and my husband abandoned me quickly. His idealized future featured several little rascals running around the house. In other words, for him I was useless. It had still hurt, even after 4 months.

I tried to lift my spirits by purchasing a silly egg hat. The act didn't do much, but I calmed down. Then you, my Purple in shining armor, came to my aid. 

*You have a cool hat there, Pinky! Can I become your mini crew~?*

This two sentences made me the happiest I had ever been at the time. You couldn't see the tears that rolled from my eyes while I enthusiastically noded with agreement.

The crew were all really nice people, but with you I felt safe. As long as you were there my insecurities wouldn't act up. The things between us escalated pretty quick. I, by no means, was an easy woman that would hurl herself at the first man who paid attention. But you and your lighthearted humour were the things I desperately wanted and needed.

Five weeks later while we were lounging in your bedroom, you asked me the most insane and absurd question:

*Pinky, when we get back down to mama Earth, can I become your mini crewmate there too and marry your cute self?*

I was utterly gobsmacked. Many thoughts ran through my head.

*What the hell are you spouting all of a sudden?! What came to you?*

*I love you and I want you for myself that's all.*

*We barely know each other and...*

I couldn't continue. Your hopeful expression was too much for me. I quickly dressed and got out of your room despite your protests. I cried when I got to my room. I wondered if I had told you that I was unable to give you children, would you have left me to pick up the pieces all over again.

I stopped talking to you for a little while. You got the message that I wanted to be left alone. We went back to normal after five days. Then Red started bugging me very much and his advances towards me weren't appreciated. I could see that you were jealous of him and I tried to reasure you that there was nothing between me and him. Despite that you kept persisting that he rubbed you the wrong way.

*Oh my love, I wish I listened to you sooner...*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The killings started out of the blue. Suddenly our lives were in danger. After the first found bodies, you went into histerics, blaming Red like there was no tomorrow. No one believed you, me included. But as I layed there on the floor along with you, I wished that the others would deal with the rotten Red apple, I regretted not answering your question and I regretted not telling you I loved you with my whole soul.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was playing, there was this person who asked me if I wanted him to become my mini crew and then we both shared the same hat. It was cute and that encounter inspired me to write this little thing. I hope you liked it!❣


End file.
